Don't Forget
by Girl On Fire 111
Summary: This is a song fic about Harmony Looks like Harry and Ginny might be getting together, Hermione's upset, Ron's concerned. Who will Harry pick, Hermione or Ginny... Lots of drama.
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J K Rolling does. I only own the plot.Orthers notes: Hey guys, this is my very first fanfic! I am really exited for you guys to read this! This is going to be a song fic, so, I only have one more thing to say, enjoy!Hermione's POV.I stood on the side of the Quidditch pitch, waiting for Harry and Ron. They were just finishing up running Quiddetch tryouts.Harry was the captain and the Seeker and Ron was the Keeper. I watched as Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil walked down from the stands and made their way over to the two boys.As soon as they reached them, Lavender engaged Ron in a conversation. I could see him smiling and nodding at her.Lavender was looking very pleased. Harry just stood watching them.I then saw Ginny Weasley, Ron's younger sister, walking over to Harry and engaging him in conversation. My guts seemed to tighten as I saw him smiling at her and chatting and laughing to whatever she was saying. Ginny was always sending flirty looks at Harry, and I felt sick. I looked back over at Ron and saw that he was still talking to Lavender.I felt really uneasy and left out. I knew that Ginny liked Harry and would do pretty much anything to be with him. And I also knew that I would never get him, not while Ginny was around that is. I felt like Ginny didn't really know Harry at all though, not as well as I did anyway. Ginny had had a crush on Harry before she had actually even met him. I developed a crush on him as I got to know him. No matter what people said, I didn't have a crush on Ron, I just felt jealous that he had girls wanting to date him. What about me.Oh crap! Their coming over here. I suddenly realised that I had tears in my eyes. I hurriedly wiped them furiously out of my eyes.I did not want Harry and Ron to see me crying. Especially not Harry."Are you ready to go to Hagred's, Mione?" asked Harry, as he and Ron reached me where I was standing next to the stands."Er, I don't think I'll come with you." I said, trying not to make it obvious that I had been crying. I definitely new that I had failed miserably.Harry looked at me concerned. "Are you ok?" he asked."I'm fine." I lied. "I just have a lot of homework that I need to do."Ron was now looking at me strangely to. I wish that they would both stop. My insides tightened even more then before when Harry put his hand on my shoulder and looked worriedly down at me."Are you sure you're ok, Mione?" he repeated gently, looking concerned.I nodded. "I'll see you guys later." I mumbled and turned away from them as I started to walk back up to the carsal.Dam you Harry, I thought furiously, as I wiped more tears out of my eyes. Why do you have to be so perfect? Why dose Ginny always get everything? She gets the good looks, the Quidditch skills, and now the guys. And what do I have? Oh that's right, nothing!Suddenly, I just felt so alone. I felt like I was walking, but not really going anywhere. I felt like I was invisible to every guy here at Hogwarts, and especially to Harry. And I felt like that there was nothing that I could do about it.She can't see the way your eyes,Will light up when you smileShe'll never notice how you stop and stare,Whenever she walks byAnd you can't see me wanting you the way you want herBut you are everything to meAnd I just want to show youShe don't even know youShe's never gonna love you like I want toAnd you just see right through meBut if you only knew meWe could be a beautiful miracleUnbelievableInstead of just invisibleOk so that was the first chapter. So what did you guys think? Please send me any revues or comments you may have! No flames thow please.I'll have the next chapter out in hopefuly the next day or so.The song in this chapter was Invisable by Taylor Swift.And don't forget, revu!Girl On Fire 111.


	2. What About Me

Disclamer: Harry Potter all belongs to J K Rolling. I don't own anything, although it would be nice to.Orthers notes: Hi guys, back again! Heres the second chapter of Don't Forget! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!!! Smily.Enjoy!Hermione's POV.I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room with my homework sped out on a table in front of me. I recon I probably have read this paragraph in my Arethmantsy textbook about five times, but I still hadn't taken in a word of it. My mind was still on what I had seen earlier on that day at the Quiddetch Pitch. I couldn't concentrate at all. And it didn't help that Lavender was laughing to every stupid little thing Ron was saying. I just really wanted to tell the pair of them to shut up!Sighing, I lowed my head to try and read this annoying paragraph for what felt like the umpteenth time. That was it, I just couldn't concentrate. Maybe I should go to bed.I looked at my watch and saw that it was . Yep, I should probably try to get some sleep. Maybe I will feel better tomorrow. Hopefully.Just then, Ginny came into the common room and spotted us and immediately made a beeline to Harry. She sat down next to him and sent a flirty smile in his direction. I felt my blood boil. Dose she always have to do this? Harry grinned back at her. Oh my gosh, I wish he was grinning at me like that.Ginny started chatting happily to Harry. No one seemed to have noticed me. Not surprising, since they had both got Hogwarts hottest girls chatting away at them. I might as well have been the wall.I packed my things away into my bag and started to head towards the girls dormitories. I looked back to see Lavender again laughing at something totally not funny Ron had just said, and Ginny was hugging Harry tightly and laughing as well. I let out a chocked sob that I tried to hid and run up to my dormitory. When I reached it, I shut the door quickly behind me and throw myself onto my bed and broke down completely. I just felt so left out. I don't know what time I eventually managed to fall asleep, but it felt like ages.It's probably what's best for youI only want the best for youAnd if I'm not the best, then you're stuckI try to sever ties and I,Ended up with wounds to bindLike you're pouring salt in my cutsAnd I just ran out of band-aidsI don't even know where to startcause you can't bandage the damage,You never really can fix a heartEven though I know what's wrong,How can I be so sureIf you never say what you feel, feel'I must have held your hand so tight,You didn't have the will to fightI guess you needed more time to healAnd baby I just ran out of band-aidsI don't even know where to startcause you can't bandage the damage,You never really can fix a heartThe song in this chapter was Fix a Heart by Demi Lovato.Ok so that was chapter two. Please review, it would make my day. The next chapter should be posted very soon.Until next time.Girl On Fire 111.


	3. Alown

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, but it would be amazing to! Nar it all belongs to JK Rolling.

So first of all, I would like to say thank you to those of you who added me to your favorites and follows and alerts! Thanks so much, you guys made my day!

Next I would like to thank my special guest for reviewing this story. Your amazing! Thank you so much.

Secondly, I know not much has been happening yet, and I know a lot of you are probably getting a bit bored of my dull chapters, but I promise you that it's about to get really interesting.

But, unfortunately, this is going to be another slightly dull chapter. Please don't hate me. I promise to give you some really great chapters soon after this one.

Ok enough of my ranting. On with the chapter!

Enjoy,

Hermione's POV.

The next morning I woke up early and looked over at Lavender and Parvati's beds. They were both still sleeping.

I quickly and quietly got out of bed and pulled on some jeans and a jumper and hurried down to breakfast.

When I entered the Great Hall, it was pretty much empty because most people were still in bed. After all, it was Sunday.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table and started to butter myself some toast when Ron apiored beside me."

Morning, Mione." he said, as he sat down next to me and grabbed some eggs from the middle of the table."

Morning." I replied, trying to do my best to smile. "Your up early?" I commented.Ron shrugged and started stuffing his face with eggs. I smiled and rolled my eyes. Some things never change.

I quickly ate my breakfast and then hurried off to the library to get some homework done. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment.

I entered the library and headed strate to my usual desk at the back of the library and sat down. I pulled my books and parchment out of my bag and started working.

By the time I had finished my Potions essay, it was already lunch time. I decided that I wasn't hungry and started working on my Transfiginration essay to take my mind of Harry.

I stayed in the library for the rest of the day, trying to get all my work done. When I eventually finished my Charms essay, I looked at my watch and realized that I had mist dinner.

I didn't mind, I still didn't really want to talk to anyone.

I packed up my stuff and left the library and went back to the common room.

When I entered, I wasn't surprised to see Lavender and Ron chatting away together, and Ginny and Harry talking brightly together in front of the fire.

I walked over to them and sat down beside Harry. Ginny glared at me. Why was she doing that? I hadn't done anything.

Harry looked at me and smiled."Hi, Mione." he said.

Oh gosh, I just wish he would smile at me like that all the time. No wait what am I saying?"

Hi." I replied."

Haven't seen you all day." remarked Harry."

Oh, I've been studying." I replied, sighing tiredly.Harry nodded and Ginny engaged him once more in conversation.

I didn't know why, but I felt so jealous of her, and of Lavender.

I don't like Ron, like I said before, but I still feel jealous when I see him with other girls. But I do like Harry.

There, ok, I said it.

Ooh, I siriesly can't take it anymore. Why dose Ginny have to be all flirty towards Harry in front of me.

Ooh, whatever, I'm going to bed.I stood up and headed over to the girls dormitories.

When I reached my room, I throw myself down on my bed, and wished that I had someone that I could talk to who would understand.

Was only just the other day,

When all this felt so real,

Like nothing could go wrong,

Was like a never ending dream,

Nothing ever changed,For so long

But now you've gone away,And i've tried turning the page,

And its just not the same,

But i'm breathing in,And i'm breathing out,

I'm wide awake,But i can't hear a sound,

Though i'm breathing in,I can't think about,

Another you, Another me, Another now.

That was chapter three.

Good? Bad? Terrible? What do you think? Tell me in your reviews.

The song in this chapter was Another Now by Kate Alexa.

Chapter four will be up shortly.Don't forget to review.

Until next time,

Girl On Fire 111.


	4. The Conversation

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter I would not be writing this fan fiction story. Nope, HP is still not mine.

Thank u to CharChae for reviewing my story! You are amazing!

Also thanks to another special guest for reviewing my story! You made my day!️

Ok amazing readers, heres chapter four. Yes, this chapter is a lot more interesting then the last few.

Your welcome. Anything for my lovely readers. Haha!

Here it

is.

Enjoy!Hermione's POV.

The weeks went on at Hogwarts. Lessons, homework, school, you know.

Not much has changed, I thought. Well, not much apart from Ginny seemed to be getting closer to Harry.

I could feel my blood boiling at this thought. If I really did like him, then why didn't I go and talk to

him.

I sighed, I could never do that. Even though I new I really wanted to go out with him,

Ginny seemed to have gotten there first, and I didn't want to push them apart. No matter how much my heart was hurting. I new better then that.

If Harry was happy, then I would try to be happy for him.

One day, I had just come out of the library and I was walking down the corridor when I herd some voices coming from an empty classroom.

I edged forward towards the room. I recognised the voices as Harry and Ginny.

I felt like my legs had turned to jelly. I quietly tiptoed to the classroom door and pushed the door open slightly.

I new that I shouldn't eavs drop, but I just really couldn't help it.

They were both standing in the middle of the room. Harry was standing with his back towards the door.

I listened to what they were saying.

"I recon we can definitely win this match, Harry." Ginny was saying.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. "But Ron really does need to step up a bit."

"Oh don't worry about him, I'm sure he will." Ginny said smiling kindly at him.

That smile made me feel sick. I felt like something bad was going to happen.

"So, what do you want to do after the match?" asked Harry.

I felt like I was going to be sick. Jealousy raged inside my body, but I kept listening.

"I'm not sure." Ginny answered. "If we win, everyone will probably want a party to celebrate."

"Yeah." agreed Harry said again.

"Harry," began Ginny, looking slightly nervous.

Then I suddenly realised that she had seen me watching them.

Crap, what was I going to do now.

I stayed where I ", to afraid to move.

"Yeah?" questioned Harry.

"Up, I really like you." said Ginny, taking Harry's hand.

I suddenly saw her flash me an evil grin.I couldn't stay here anymore.

I couldn't stand it. I turned my back on the door and ran down the corridor, trying to stifle a sob as I ran.

I reached a girls bathroom and ran inside. I locked myself in a cubical and broke down completely.

I didn't know how long I stayed in the bathroom while I was crying. When I eventually got a grip on myself, I sat staring at my hands, thinking it all over.

I loved Harry, but it looked like Ginny did to. I didn't know what Harry's answer was to Ginny, but I was pretty sure that he told her that he liked her to, because he was smiling at her and was polding

her.

I stifled another sob at this thought.

But then why was Ginny sending me evil glances? Did she want to make me unhappy? Well, all I new was that I wanted to make Harry happy.

If he was happy with Ginny, then I was not going to deni him his happiness. Yes, I loved Harry that much to make myself unhappy in order to make him happy. He deserved at least that.

I unlocked the cubical door and walked slowly back to the common room. I bowed my head sadly.

When I reached the common room, I saw Harry and Ron sitting playing wizard chess together. Lavender was sitting next to Ron, and I saw with a jolt that Ginny was not there.

The three of them saw me and waved and smiled at me.I waved half heartedly back and walked off to my dormitory.

I didn't look back.

I didn't want to.

If anyone asks,I'll tell them we both just moved on,

When people all stair,I'll pretend that I don't here them talk,

When ever I see you,

I'll swallow my pride,And bite my tongue,

Pretend I'm ok with it all,Act like there's nothing wrong,

Is it over yet?

Can I open my eyes?

Is this as hard as it gets?

Is this what it feels like to really cry?

Cry.

Dramatic, right?

Pore Hermione, I honestly feel really bad for her.

So what do you guys think of this chapter? Hopefully amazing!

The song in this chapter was Cry by Kelly Klarksen.

Please please don't forget to review. It would really make my day.

Girl On Fire 111.


End file.
